oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anya Kingsmith
WIP and all that jazz. History Born into the Kingsmith family on Rova the Third, 978, some would call Anya blessed from birth simply because of her family. Anya herself, however, doesn't see it in this light - She is grateful for her family's resources and the aid in training that she'd received in her younger years though. Anya is a firm believer in the saying 'might makes right' under most circumstances, probably somewhat expectedly if one considers her birthplace. Anya's upbringing was relatively normal, at least for the city she was born in, and began with finding out her talents - Be it with sword or spell - At a young age. As fate would have it, she proved to be skilled in the former - And while not the strongest, or the most durable, she can most always hold her own in a fight. Of course, discovering such skills naturally leads one to want to develop them, and it proved no different in this scenario - Anya trained, voluntarily, with the more martially inclined members of her family when allowed - And either by herself or alongside others in a formal school otherwise. Her younger years passed mostly uneventfully, marked by her winning the occasional duel or some other, less-public brawl, the vast majority of which were against children around the same age as her or slightly older. Upon reaching the age of twenty, in a coming-of-age ceremony, she was given the opportunity to have a weapon forged for herself out of Mithral, which - Like anyone with a skillset such as hers - She jumped at without hesitation. The resulting weapon was a masterpiece among masterpieces - As soon as she saw it in it's completed state, she fell in love with the blade and gave it it's name: Tsuriai. Such things bring us to the present: Anya is now twenty-one years old and has since left Luperion of her own will - To grow stronger as an adventurer in order to return at a later time and make an attempt at her goal. She left the city alone, save for at Catfolk named Raoflin - Legally, he is her slave, but she treats him as more of a friend and enjoys his company. The pair made way for the city of Haven from their origin in Amaria, arriving on or near the first day of the year 1000. She arrived in Haven just as the Third Orc war began, and it was in that war that her strength grew rather explosively. It started with small, simple things - Defeating patrols and aiding Haven in the war - But such things added up over time, and Anya was awarded the Medal of the Griffon by Egron for her efforts. As she was not present in the final battle, due to a personal venture, her most noteworthy encounter during the war was a battle against the Pale King's apprentice, and his otherworldly dragon, in which she slew the dragon. Going back in time, to the middle of the Third Orc War, as time went on and as she stood with the Havenites, Anya noticed that, gradually, she was changing. Perhaps in a bad way, to her family - But to her, it was seen as natural, and maybe even welcome - Because time and time again, she saw what she'd been raised to believe proven wrong. Anya had never really put much stock in her family's beliefs in the first place, preferring to discover things for herself and form her own ideals, so it wasn't a particularly difficult thing to shift her viewpoint away from Amaria's, and towards Egron's. That aside, and returning to post-war Egron, Anya was approached by Eilynn Silvertide(Now Gerald), acting president of the White Pearl Trading Company, about joining an expedition to the newly discovered world of Sheng. She accepted - And in addition to that, officially joined the WPTC as an artisan - and was given a position as the General of Sanctuary. In the year it took to prepare things, however, she was largely absent - Because as the Orc War ended, and the new year came around, she left Haven to go on a personal journey, even as her former 'slave', Raoflin, became a Packlord. The fact that he now held a higher social station than her notwithstanding - She didn't really care for that sort of thing anyway - She was glad that the Catfolk had achieved his goal, and wished him well in his true goal, from wherever she was at the time. This journey that she went on didn't have any real purpose - She was looking for her mother, Urielle Kingsmithhttp://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Urielle_Kingsmith, and though she didn't find her, she did learn a great deal over the year-long trip. Such brings us to the present - Anya is serving as General on Sanctuary's council, and has essentially forgone both Amaria and her family. Appearance Since her transformation into a Half-Dragon, Anya's grown more than a few inches - As a matter of fact, she's grown almost exactly a full foot in height, putting her at a slight bit over six feet tall. Her hair is still a coal-ish black color, though her eyes have dyed themselves orange, possibly matching the blood that now flows through her, in a way. In addition to such things, and probably much more noticeable, are the wings that burst forth when she changed - Large, black wings, with veins and cracks throughout that glow orange with heat. Not simply something cosmetic, her transformation rendered her physically stronger and tougher, even to the extent of black scales, equally cracked with orange as her wings, growing from her skin in select places, acting as a tough hide. Most of the time, expecting to fight or not, she's wearing her suit of armor, which is a specially-crafted set of Half-Plate that's lighter and allows for more mobility than one would expect from such armor. Personality Cheerful to a fault, Anya is happy or at least in a good mood almost constantly, to an extent that might even be considered creepy or unusual by some. She enjoys fighting relatively openly, though most tend to assume it's because of the sense of self improvement and adrenaline rush. Friends Raoflin - She originally left Amaria with the catfolk, and since then, she's been friendly with him - Though in recent time, and especially since he became a Packlord and founded an Amarian colony - She hasn't spoken to him much. Eilynn Gerald - She met the ice-o-mancer fairly early in her career, and as time went on, they became closer as friends. Now, she works for Eilynn both as an employee of her trading company and as General of her colony. J-Hara Uchawi - Anya met J-Hara in the waning days of the Orc War, and the two became fast friends, with the Oracle's displays of goodly power doing quite a bit to reinforce her thoughts on who she's allied herself with. Katsumi Sakai - Met just after the War, Katsumi asked to be Anya's student, and Anya saw no real reason to deny her. As a gift, she made her a weapon from Mithral, that allows her talents to be put to better use. Enemies I dunno. You, maybe? Probably not. Aspirations Anya isn't sure, anymore, with her change of heart and allegiances. Category:Player Characters